


Mad Times

by orphan_account



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Deep Lore, Pre-Canon, War, War Crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My friend Dennis (Formerly called Annalisa, he/she/they) is working on a novelization of NSR. This is an introduction to Neon J (Neosky Jakovich) and his various war dealings. Fair warning: This gets intense. Special thanks to them for letting me post their story, since they forgot their password.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Mad Times

In the busy hallway, General Neosky Jakovich approached a scientist, a man in his early 20s.  
«You’re Grashov’s assistant, correct?» the General asked.  
The younger person nodded, fixing his glasses. «Y-Yessir! I-I’m new here, sir.»  
«You don’t have to call me that, Neonsky’s fine.» the grey-haired man explained, raising his hand. «I just wanted to know where doctor Grashov is.»  
«Oh.» he fixed his glasses again, trembling a bit and avoiding the other’s eye contact. «Then, follow me please.» he said, gesturing the soldier to follow him. The two of them walked down a corridor, towards a bright red door with a danger sing on it. «Please put these on.» the scientist said, handing Neosky a gasmask. He put it on along with the scientist.  
They entered the room. It was mostly empty, with just a few desks scattered around. There there were researchers in small groups discussing quietly, each in their own languadge. At the end of the room there was a glass wall, where behind it a purpleish woman was tied to a pole, blindfolded and gagged.  
How beautyful- the General thought watching all those brilliant minds, that so many people were united against one enemy to take back the Borders, no matter how different they all were.  
The man next to the glass wall was short, with a balding head, when he turned to see the two people he smiled, showing a scarred face and a small mustache. «General Jakovich! Balakin!» he cooed in a grandfatherly tone, holding his hands togheder. «I’m so glad you’re here, you’re just in time to see how the new gas will do!»  
«Tell me Grashov, this is the first time we’ll use it, correct?» Neosky asked as a researcher was putting a hazmat suit on.  
«Yes, this will be the first time we’ll use it on a live prisonier.» Balakin explained, fixing his glasses again. «If everything goes well, you can use it on the battlefield by the end of Summer.»  
The researcher in the hazman suit entered and freed the woman from her bondage, she put little to no resistace. «Morirò?» she asked. There was no response. The man in the hazmat suit quickly got out, after that the room closed shut as a siren allarm went off. Grashov gleefully activated his drone-camera, ready to see what was going to happen. A few of the scientist gathered around.  
«If you don’t want to, don’t look.» Neosky whispered to Balakin.  
«Nah, I’m watching this.» he whispered back, fixing his glasses.  
There was a short and loud beep, and then silence. A bright red gas emerged from the stone walls in the woman’s room. She got up, looking confused and worried, those emotions turned into horror when she started to cough up blood. She fell on one knee, each cough getting worse and worse and her breaths more ragged. She took one final breath before vomiting and she got up looking stunned, her asphyxia seemingly gone. Her eyes were bloodshot. She fell over and convulsed as she gasped and screamed and foam came out of her mouth. She stood stiff for a moment, and then stopped, relaxing completely, albeit still looking wooden.  
«So? What do you think?» Grashov asked, smiling.  
«You have done a great job.» Neosky congralutated him. «Is the woman dead already?»  
«Not quite, she’s having a stroke as we speak.» he explained. «The gas tricked the circulatory system into forming a blood clot during the seizure.» he continued, turning off the drone-camera. «I’d prefer the process to be quicker. Thirty seconds is a long time, in tat time you might get gunned down or worse.»  
«I see… what do you think, Balakin?» he asked, elbowing the kid. Balakin looked disturbed, his gaze fixiated on the woman as her corpse was being removed by a hazmat suit guy.  
«I…» he sighed. «I should probably go now.» he said, leaving the room. Neosky followed him, worried.  
«You okay?» he asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
The man fixed his glasses again. «…Look, I don’t know. I guess I’m just uncomfortable. I mean- I know the gas was strong, but I didn’t expert it to be this bad. Is this even human anymore? That woman didn’t deserve a death that horrible.»  
Neosky thought about what to say, then shook his head. «Balakin, no. War isn’t fair. You’ll have to adapt to that feeling, because if you don’t, it’ll devour you and make you useless- trust me, I’ve been there.»  
«But we killed someone! She was just an innocent hostage!»  
«Do not raise your voice with me, kid.» he said harshly. «That woman was our hostage, yes, but was part of the Resistance. We had every right to test on her. Did you forget what they did to Hannes’ battalion?» he explained. From his tone of voice, he sonded regretful.  
«They were defending themselves, are you an idiot?»  
Neosky tensed up.  
«This isn’t fair, we’re hurting people. What’s next, we’ll inject babies with mercury? Chop off people’s limbs?»  
The General remained silent.  
«Jakovich, answer me.»  
Neosky simply walked away. «War is fair only to the dead.» he said, ending there the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I'm excited to see how this novelization plays out, and to see all of your theories!


End file.
